


The Tail of two Noirs

by agentsassy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, kwami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsassy/pseuds/agentsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo first fanfiction im doing. I wanted to bring back Felix and this is my au, may include kwamis that are not miraculous, but can still offer some power. Please enjoy as I shoot you in the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The disappearence

He was distant, not attached to anyone at all. No one at all, except for one. His little brother Adrien. 

Adrien Agreste, was the only one felix had ever showed his true side to. Making sure Adrien was safe, and felt loved at all times. He had been distant and snooty to others, not growing attached to hide the fact he was hurting on the inside. He came home most of time to yelling and arguing between his parents, before having to pick up his little brother. This day was no different than any others. 

He dropped his stuff off, listening to his parents yell profanities at each other. Though something didn't seem right today, as he went closer to listen in. 

"Gabriel I'm leaving you and I'm taking him with me!" Felix froze, who did she mean as he crept toward them. 

"Your lucky the courts even let you have him! If it was my way, you wouldn't have either of my boys!" What was happening? Felix was afraid, afraid for himself and his little brother. 

"Your boys?! You don't even try to communicate with them!! Your just using them like puppets, I'm taking felix with me and leaving!" Felix backed up, no he didn't want to go. Not without Adrien, but before he could get away his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him away. His father cursing at them.

"Well I don't need you or Felix, and if either of you two come near me or Adrien their will be a price to pay. I will make sure you will not get out unscathed!!"  
Felix watched as he was dragged outside and into a car tears forming 

"Mother, we can't leave without Adrien. Especially if father is going nuts!" There was silence as his mother sighed 

"Felix your father has Adrien, I'm sorry you'll never see your brother again." Felix looked outside the window as the car drove away, getting farther and farther away. 

It was also the day Adrien waited outside his school, waiting as it started to rain. To never be picked up by his brother again, to never know why his mother and Felix Agreste disappeared from his life. As a little black cat crossed his path, as he waited not knowing how bad his luck was going to get.


	2. Daily life of Felix the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us look upon what Felix Agreste daily activities before it changes hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT I HAD ISSUES WRITING THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK ME A WHILE love all of you <3

Tick, tock, tick, tock, diiiiing dong ding. The college bell chimed, awakening Felix from his 5 minute daydream. The same one that had turned him into a fun loving child, to an adult who scorns at anyone who even looked at him. This stuck up model had tried everything in the past to see his brother, but was met with death threats, and a impregnable jail that housed his brother. He didn't even notice the fingers tapping on his desk, till paperwork was slammed loudly on his desk. 

"Heeeeey. Eaaaaarth to grumpy cat. The teacher assigned me to help you on this project since no student can work with ya. Did you even hear him speak when the bell rang?" Felix just looked up with a glare, this shorter than average american chic was always on his bad side. She was 5'1, wears glasses, and her auburn brown hair was drooping over his desk. All the more to hate on how she didn't care about her looks. 

"Yes, I very well heard him, Keri. As his assistant can't you pretend to help and actually go do real assistant things you pest. Also I made it very clear you stop nicknaming me famous cats off the internet." He sneered this very loudly as she just shrugged it off, it seemed like nothing phased this girl.

"A, I do all of the work around here anyways, but this time he's watching me to score on this. I have no clue, something about the other students would either do all work for you or fawn over you 24/7 frenchie. And B your name is Felix, that literally means cat, and you are a grumpy fellow."

"Fine if possible lets get this done today, and tell him I don't need a bodyguard next time."   
Keri just smiled taking it as a compliment, Felix just sighed shaking his head and started going over the material. Though he did have to admit they weren't disturbed at all, the midget american would make a good bodyguard. 

Time flew by and it wasn't till the afternoon for Felix to finally get away and get home. He expected to be rushed away in a limo to his mother's modeling company for more photo shoots, instead he found himself alone in a big empty house besides a note on the table. 

| Sorry honey, modeling got canceled this week due to the roof practically getting destroyed by the latest Phantom Vixen's fight! She even payed for the damages, but I gotta stay and help plan the remodeling! Theres food in the fridge and snacks in the cupboard, help yourself!   
~ love mom! |  
Felix sighed and groaned.

"Europe's finest hero, yet she can never cause my mom to relax... I might as well go unpack the boxes in the attic, like she'll ever get to them." He headed upstairs to pull the rope that lead to the attic, as he entered he sneezed due to a small layer of dust. He waved his hand as he glared

"Probably a bunch of uninvited house guests up here as well, pay rent you peasant arachnids." Felix was unaware he was being watched, eyes that followed him from the dark until he reached a box below a full bookshelf. It wasn't until he looked did he realize something suddenly pushed all the books out from the top shelf onto his head.


End file.
